


Come feed the rain

by sakuramai



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Maggie Hart, BAMF Women, Divorce, F/M, Good Life Choices, Hurt/Comfort, Maggie actually fells in love with Rust, Maggie feels, Maggie thinks, Philosophy, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Women Being Awesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Мэгги, недовольная браком, постепенно теряет сначала доверие к мужу, потом и любовь к нему. Семейная жизнь обременительна, счастье мнимо, а время идет. История, в которой Мэгги подала на развод в 1995-ом.





	Come feed the rain

**1**.  
Американское детство американской девочки с американской мечтой.  
Дом, обязательно с флагом, каждый день с флагом. Мама, домохозяйка с собственным мнением. Папа, человек с должностью и собственным мнением. Ланч-пакет в школу, желтый автобус в школу. «Почему ты не пошла в черлидеры?» - вопрос мамы за семейным ужином. «Вот еще, будет моя дочь прыгать как потаскуха» - ответ папы за дочку. Стук приборов о тарелки, развлекательное шоу по телевизору. Мэгги аккуратно ест свой ростбиф, старательно делая вид, что ее это не касается.  
  
Что хочет от нее папа: хорошего результата. Не важно какого. Ему нужен тот результат, который можно поставить на всеобщее обозрение, повесить на стену в золоченой рамочке, чтобы все его друзья приходили на очередной званый ужин, смотрели и завидовали: «вот счастливчик, черт его побери!». Ее папа – простой человек. Он пьет по утрам кофе со сливками, не перемешивая две ложки сахара, ест яйца с беконом, читает местную консервативную газету и ходит в церковь на воскресную мессу. Он считает себя достойным гражданином своего района, города и страны, поэтому флаг на стене дома всегда выстиран, а по праздникам даже выглажен.  
  
Его дом – его достижение и гордость. Обстановка в доме, со всеми коврами, картинами, деревянной мебелью, чистыми скатертями и фарфоровой посудой – тоже. Достижение и личное достояние. Жена, понимающая и верная, элегантная в своей облетевшей юности – часть дома и обстановки, часть своего мужа и его скромной _американской мечты._ «Домашний очаг», – сказал он ей на свадьбе с белозубой, нежной улыбкой, – «вот все, что мне с тобой нужно».  
Мать рассказала ей это уже потом, сильно потом, когда Мэгги в девяносто пятом решила, что не будет никому давать второго шанса.  
  
– Я тогда почти обиделась на твоего отца, – безразличным тоном сказала ей мать, глядя на речушку с террасы поверх ухоженного газона. – Женщина надеется, что ее все-таки будут ценить чуть больше, чем свое самолюбие. Скажи он мне это до свадьбы, я перед алтарем отказала бы ему. Наверное. Хочется верить, что отказала бы. А после … Он на меня так смотрел, Мэг, будто только я ему помогу с его мечтой. И я осталась.  
  
 **2.**  
Мэгги в колледже занималась делом, а не мальчиками. Биология была ее любимым предметом, ботаника казалась чем-то волшебным, но только уроки анатомии помогали ей вставать утром с постели. Как ученица, Мэгги блистала. Человек хрупок, но его тело хранило в себе больше секретов, чем пиратский сундук – это была для нее карта сокровищ другого формата. Мэгги часами рисовала в блокноте строение органов, пыталась изобразить их функции, как в комиксах. Иногда неплохо получалось.  
  
Она перевелась в медицинский колледж. Пока приятельницы катались пьяные по вечеринкам, барам и клубам, (некоторые, вынашивая детей), Мэгги носила пучок, карандаш за ухом и вынашивала идеи, мысли о будущем. Она чувствовала в себе столько решительности, столько сил, что была уверена, абсолютно уверена, что после колледжа, опираясь на финансовую помощь отца, сможет стать врачом.  
  
Луизиана – болота, поля и пустоши, капиталистический пост-индустриализм. Душные леса, увитые лианами, и голый горизонт. Мэгги не хотела умирать, не посмотрев хоть на что-то еще. На Штаты: Техас, Аляска, Теннеси, Орегон. На Европу: Франция, Испания, Германия, Италия. Она была юна, так юна, так полна надежд и собственной американской мечты, что думала – все будет так, как она хочет.  
  
Однако ее решительность тогда еще не знала Мартина Харта. А потом узнала.  
  
Вспоминая о нем, совсем еще мальчишке, из своего девяносто пятого, Мэгги думала о солнце, о жарком-жарком солнце, которое даже не звезда, а его рыжие волосы и белозубая улыбка, его румяные щеки и сильные руки. Рубашки в клетку на сильном теле. Марти тогда был так головокружителен, как никогда после.  
  
После семейного ужина, на котором Мэгги познакомила его с родителями, мама отвела ее в сторону и сказала:  
– Он похож на твоего отца.  
  
Мэгги тогда еще не понимала свою мать; она не видела и не ощущала, что та настолько устала от жизни, мужа, его доминирующего мнения и флага, что все свои наблюдения, негативные и позитивные, говорила одним и тем же бесцветным тоном. Выцветшим, как застиранная кофта. Она дала дочери пророческое предупреждение. «Он похож на твоего отца». Но дочь, опьяненная первой любовью, феромонами, собственными гормонами и ежедневным сексом, не услышала в них посыла. Или не захотела услышать. Она не помнит и не очень хочет вспоминать.  
  
Марти вытеснил собой ее мечты о карьере доктора широкими улыбками, танцами до упаду и поцелуями всю ночь напролет (и не только). Они поженились сразу после колледжа, типичные детишки восьмидесятых. Мэгги подалась в пять университетов, и все ответили положительно, приглашая очередную одаренную ученицу в свои пенаты. Вместе с этими ответами пришел и другой положительный – она была беременна.  
  
Отец сменил университетское ходатайство на ходатайство по организации семейной жизни дочери. Повесил в рамочку на стене фотографию Мэгги с большим животом и Марти с большой улыбкой. «Это моя дочь и мой зять, который поступил в полицейскую академию».  
«Какой же ты счастливчик, черт побери!»  
  
 **3.**  
Чего хотела для Мэгги мама: чтобы та была счастлива.  
Чего она хотела еще для своей дочери: чтобы та не наступала на унаследованные грабли.  
Женский Эдипов комплекс, комплекс Электры, не обошел стороной Мэг, и вскоре она оказалась в собственном кукольном домике, с дочками-куколками, коврами, картинами, деревянной мебелью, фарфоровой посудой, американским флагом и ровным газоном. Разве что скатерти отстояла, потому что постоянно стирать и гладить их, только чтобы потом те запачкались за один день – работа бессмысленная и неблагодарная.  
  
Ни первое материнство, ни второе, не давало времени жалеть об упущенном. Анатомические атласы, одинокий учебник по органической химии тулейнскогоуниверситета, купленный заранее, и рисунки-комиксы человеческих органов были спрятаны в прикроватный столик, подальше от домашних хлопот и однообразной суеты.  
 _(О_ _на достала их годы спустя, когда_ _Раст_ _впервые показал свои наброски в фискальной книжке. Тогда она показала ему свои, рисованные каранд_ _ашом той же мягкости и толщины;_ _ее маленькие_ _пожелтевшие_ _мечты, отложенные в долгий ящик_ _; она_ __ _не_ _сказала ничего,_ _и он ничего не сказал, но его пальцы, листающие картинки, были осторожны. Для принципиально_ _го_ _начитанного_ _человека с тяжелым грузом_ _Раст_ _был порой очень нежен_ _)._  
  
Малышки Одри и Мейси отправились в детский сад, а их мама пошла на работу медсестрой, быстро окончив двухмесячный курс. Конечно, это была не работа доктором. Марти возражал, что сам может содержать семью; Мэгги улыбалась и делала по-своему. Бесконечное содержание дома выматывало миссис Харт. Готовка, стирка, уборка, ухаживание за девочками, воспитание девочек, обязательные звонки родителям – и день закончился, усталость валит с ног, изнеможение. А потом в постель приходит муж, свежий после душа, и его рука скользит по внутренней стороне бедра. И потом все сначала.  
  
Он никогда не думал, что Мэгги дома тяжело, что хозяйство и воспитание детей – непростой, неоплачиваемый труд, который, как и любая другая вакансия, подходит не каждому. Марти вырос с матерью-домохозяйкой, и нет ничего странного в том, что он инстинктивно тянулся к хозяйственности, к ланч-пакетам с домашними бутербродами.  
Мэгги на него не обижалась. Она записала дочерей в детский сад и пошла работать.  
  
 **4.**  
Впервые Марти принес с собой запах женщины после смерти своего отца, молчаливого морпеха, воевавшего во Вьетнаме. Свекор Мэгги почти ни разу не говорил с ней. Он вообще разговаривал мало, в противовес сыну. Он только смотрел на все вокруг себя каким-то особым проницательным взглядом, взвешивающим, блюдущим. Мэгги чувствовала к нему странное уважение. Чувствовала, что он умен, мудр и силен, что он не нуждается во всеобщем одобрении, как и не нуждается в американском флаге на стене дома (во флаге, за который убивал врагов и хоронил друзей). Для него патриотизм, (так думала Мэгги), это война, которую он унес с собой в уставшем сердце. Его американская мечта погибла в другом полушарии.  
  
 _(И Мэгги, еще сле_ _пая в своей любви к Марти, еще_ _домохозяйка_ _с ужином на столе, почувствовала_ _это в_ _Расте_ _, почувствовала_ _с первого же взгляда_ _._ _Она только потом узнала, что за прошлое он носил короной_ _гр_ _ешника, что за мантию сожалений_ _отказывался_ _снимать._ _Медицинские имена недугам: посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, псевдогаллюцинации, депрессия. Обычное имя недуга одно – жизнь)._  
  
Марти всю неделю работал и пил, и пришел однажды с распущенным галстуком и запахом другой женщины. Как будто одеколоном побрызгался. Мэгги тогда ему ничего не сказала, а он и не понял в своем сначала пьяном, потом похмельном ступоре, что ей было что сказать. Он потерял отца, он имел право горевать, – так решила Мэгги, так она себе повторяла в те последующие дни, когда Марти слишком часто задерживался на работе.  
  
 _(Она сожгла_ _его_ __ _фотографию_ _спичками_ _._ _Первая спичка сломалась, вторая загорелась не сразу._ _Она сказала детям, заставшим ее плачущей, что у всех есть свои недостатки,_ _и не добавила, что_ _особенно у_ _их_ _папы_ _)._  
  
Проблема в том, что Марти – романтик. Ему нравится быть героем. У каждого героя есть дом с красавицей-женой, детьми и теплым ужином на столе. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что у героя есть любовница. _Другое дело, что это не герой, а человек,_ _который_ _считает_ _себя таковы_ _м._ Марти еще не стал героем, не успел, не дорос. Однако даже научись он вовремя думать головой, а не членом, ему все равно было бы не удержать Мэгги. Ее взгляд в свое время остановился на Расте и с тех пор, как стрелки дефектных часов, не двинулся.  
  
 **5** **.**  
Раст.  
Ржавый.  
Когда Марти впервые упомянул о нем, Мэгги сначала подумала, что это прозвище.  
Раст-тин. Ржавая банка, ржавое олово.  
  
Это то имя, которое мог бы взять псевдонимом художник или рок-музыкант; он бы осуждал заржавевший, загрязненный, порочный мир на пороге нового тысячелетия. Мэгги может представить, что рисовал бы художник: что-нибудь темное или уныло-серое, размытое, отчаянное, с единственным ярким цветом в виде оранжевого – оранжевого света фонаря, фар, пива, наркотических галлюцинаций, ярких ногтей проституток. Мэгги может представить, что пел бы и играл рок-музыкант: что-нибудь душераздирающее, бьющее наотмашь, экзистенциальное, отчаянное, заставляющее смотреть себе в глаза и в глаза другим людям, и видеть ржавчину.  
  
Однако имя «Растин» оказалось не псевдонимом. Его с не меньшей гордостью носил детектив, склонный к психоанализу и философии деконструктивизма. Конечно, Мэгги тогда еще не знала, что такое деконструктивизм.  
  
 _(А еще он_ _Коул_ _._ _Коул_ _как сурьма на глазах_ _и десятки тысяч угольных шахт – как пронзительный взгляд_ _актера_ _древности_ _и тоннели, обвалы, тьма)._  
  
Если есть на свете судьба, то человеческое имя по ней путеводитель. Мартин – христианское имя – «посвященный Марсу», богу войны – Харт. Победитель по жизни, победитель в постели. Простой парень с большим добрым сердцем, который по молодости чаще думает членом, чем головой.  
Мэгги-Маргарет – жемчужина. Мама прочитала в справочнике, что девочки с таким именем вырастают прямолинейными, сильными, смелыми женщинами. Она всегда хотела, чтобы ее дочь шла своим путем. Когда Мэгги приехала в ночи к родителям с детьми и чемоданами, мама первая вышла ее встречать.  
  
 **6.**  
Проблема была не в Марти, проблема была не в Мэгги. С ними случилась жизнь – ни больше, ни меньше. Двое подростков, женившихся слишком рано. Молодые люди, играющие в родителей.  
Оказалось, они просто хотят от жизни разного.  
Чего хочет Марти: уютный дом, теплый ужин, детишек, красавицу-жену и одну любовницу.  
Чего хочет Мэгги: явно чего-то большего.  
  
Когда к ней на порог явилась Лайза, Мэгги плеснула виски по двум стаканам. Когда Лайза выговорилась и замолчала, Мэгги поняла, что с каждым словом этой женщины по кусочку обвалился карточный домик их с Марти любви. И не осталось ничего. Кроме детей, разумеется. Мэгги сразу вспомнила все: свои тетради с рисунками, пять положительных писем из университетов, тулейнский учебник по органической химии. Она подумала: «на кого я трачу свою жизнь?»  
И удивилась, найдя ответ в голове: «на себя».  
  
 **7.**  
Её не осуждали родители. Отец осуждал Марти. Разве что еще он покачал головой на ее решение поступить в Тулейн, университет с вековой историей, после нескольких лет, лишенных настоящей интеллектуальной нагрузки. Мать тогда посмотрела сначала на него, потом на дочь, и сказала: «Мэгги, мне кажется, Мейси тебя звала пять минут назад посмотреть на ее рыбку».  
Мэг вышла на улицу и встала под окнами. Она раньше никогда не слышала, чтобы ее мать, (спокойная, серая, выцветшая), кричала на отца. Тем более, с таким огнем в груди. Одри и Мейси хихикали в лодке о чем-то своем, держа по удочке. Никто из них ничего не поймал, но для детей главное процесс, а не результат.  
  
Конечно, Мэг чувствовала к ним и тепло и нежность. Ее милые девочки, ее крошки. Одри вся в бабушку по отцовской линии, давно покойную. У Мейси волосы своей мамы. Мэгги их любит, каждую и по отдельности, но еще она хочет жить для себя, и ей сначала от этого совестно. Она слишком рано родила, слишком рано стала женой и матерью. Мэгги стояла на берегу реки, обняв себя руками, смотрела на дочерей и думала, что, конечно, ей уже не стать такой свободной, как в девятнадцать лет. Но взрослым человеком тоже быть неплохо.  
  
 **8.**  
Обычно она звонит Расту. _(Самые важные звонки всегда Расту._ _Самые важные разговоры тоже с_ _Растом_ _. Марти не любит ни звонков на работу, ни разговоров о работе. Беседы с щекотливыми темами он тоже избегает, потому что дом для него – абсолютный комфорт, облачный замок, и точка._ _Раст_ _смотрит на Мэгги и видит в ней Мэгги, женщину, почти поступившую на медицинский. Он говорит с ней о работе. Он говорит с ней о Софи_ _)_.  
  
– Как думаешь, я правильно поступаю? – спрашивает Мэгги. Она только что рассказала об успешном поступлении в лучший университет Луизианы. Ее волосы собраны в пучок, а за ухом карандаш. Между Растом и Мэгги стол, на столе две чашки кофе, приборы и сахарница. Неделю назад успешно закрыли дело об убийстве Доры Лэнг.  
  
 _(_ _Раст_ _и Марти –_ _напарники_ _. Марти звонит ей каждые несколько дней – она не берет трубку – и иногда ночью, когда телефон_ _намеренно_ _выключен_ _. Мэгги знает, чего_ _хочет_ _Марти_ _и за чем он гонится – за призраком идеальной семейной жизни, который включает в себя ее, детей и_ _большой дом с_ _флагом и лужайкой – за сказкой. Идея вернуть Мэгги – его крестовый поход._ _Раст_ _и Марти – напарники. Мэгги стоит между ними_ _и не может сдвинуться)._  
  
– Все идет по кругу, – отвечает Раст. В длинных пальцах сигарета, синий Кэмел. Его ответы часто не ответы, причем по множеству причин. На этот раз Мэгги кажется, что Раст просто не хочет обидеть ее своим мнением. Это мило с его стороны.  
  
– По кругу, – задумчиво повторяет она, мешая сахар в кофе. Круговым движением. – Ты имеешь в виду наши мысли? Или жизни?  
  
Раст фокусирует на ней взгляд, темно-темно-синий. Как будто не ожидал от нее такой глубины мысли. А что? У Мэгги философия на первом курсе с хорошим преподавателем. Может и прошла всего-то пара лекций, но Мэгги всегда была прилежной, способной ученицей.  
Она ходит на занятия с подростками, не залетевшими в девятнадцать, и мысли в ее голове поют птицами. Мэгги рада чувствовать себя умной. Она не рада _(не отвеченным)_ звонками Марти. Нет, Мэгги уже студентка престижного медицинского факультета. У нее больше нет мужа. Они разведены. За окном девяносто пятый год.  
  
– И то, и другое, – говорит Раст, выдыхая дым.  
  
 **9.**  
Мэгги последовательна и, как говорят некоторые, немного стерва. Сначала ей это сказала мать, на которую Мэгги, обиженная на весь свет и злая, сорвалась. Потом Марти, когда она посмела сдернуть с него хоть ненадолго розовые очки. Еще парочка приятелей Марти оставила ей «приятные» голосовые сообщения на автоответчике. Мэгги не считает себя стервой. У каждого человека может быть неудачный день или неудачная неделя. Каждый имеет право высказаться, особенно в отношениях. И всегда найдутся придурки, которым только бы посквернословить.  
  
Детектив Растин Коул стал уважаемым человеком в полицейском участке, но все равно остался чужаком. Мэгги была старше всех своих однокурсников, жила в съемной квартире за городом и ездила на хорошей машине, поэтому тоже была белой вороной. Однажды она пригласила Раста к себе, в такие же голые стены с минимальной мебелью. Раст остался на ночь. Это было потом.  
  
Что было до: помощь Раста с переездом. Тихий совет по выбору жилья; « _он не найдет тебя здесь, если сама не захочешь»._ Плечо для слез, хотя Раст не любит чужие проблемы. Плакать было неловко, но очень хотелось; Раст тихо, с тенью чего-то теплого, хмыкнул и налил ей еще. Напомнил: _«я тоже когда-то был женат»._  
На самом деле, Мэгги плакала не из-за Марти, ее любовь к нему давно увядшие цветы и не нужный гербарий. Она находилась на новом, совсем новом жизненном этапе и впервые позволила себе этому испугаться. Тулейн – в тридцати километрах от ее девочек, от бывшего мужа, от земель детства и юности. Ничтожное расстояние, но оно впервые _есть_.  
Для Раста эти тридцать километров ничего не значат. Он курит, сидя на дешевом ковре, и стряхивает пепел в банку из-под Пепси. Час назад он собрал ей кровать из Икеи и повесил на стену зеркало. Новоселье.  
  
 **10.**  
В каком-нибудь параллельном мире с похожим сюжетом Мэгги могла бы остаться домохозяйкой. Она была бы женщиной гордой и обиженной, с неиспользованным потенциалом – раненым беспощадным зверем. Раст никогда бы ей этого не забыл.  
В нынешней одной-единственной жизни это он приехал к ней. Его дыхание пахло бурбоном Джим Бим и сигаретами.  
Он выглядел так, будто заблудился. Он выглядел так, будто пришел домой.  
Мэгги не хотела спугнуть то, что привело его к ней. Шаг, еще один шаг, открытое выражение лица, открытая мимика. Голая душа, бери – не хочу. Мэгги многому научилась в университете.  
Раст сделал последний шаг сам, встав к ней впритык. Едва слышно вдохнул аромат ее шампуня. Мэгги взяла его за руку.  
  
 _(Поче_ _му для_ _Раста_ _его семейная жизнь трагедия?_ _Упорядочим. Мать, которой он был не нужен;_ _веселье с последствием._ _Загрубевший от войны отец; он старался для сына, но недостаточно. Клэр – первая, быстро угасшая, любовь. Софи – единственное, что держало их с Клэр вместе._  
 _Родители любят своих детей беззаветно и безвозмездно, и маленькие дети любят их в ответ особенно сильно. Подытожим: по-настоящему_ _Раста_ _любило два человека, и самого важного он уже потерял)._  
  
Раст заглянул в глаза Мэгги и увидел, что она хочет.  
  
– Я далеко не самый приятный человек. Со мной бывает тяжело.  
  
– Это жизнь, – улыбнулась ему Мэгги. – Ты просто особенный. Мне нравится.  
  
Ей потребовалось развестись и пойти по следам мечты, чтобы это понять.  
Раст остался на ночь.  
  
 **11** **.**  
Когда-то между всем он рассказал ей про Крэша, мистера Хайда к своему доктору Джекиллу. О четырех страшных годах в подполье. О живых снах, фантомных галлюцинациях.  
Больше всего он рассказывал про Софию, вечно маленькую девочку на трехколесном красном велосипедике.  
  
– Умирая, она не почувствовала боли, – сказал он как-то, выдыхая через нос сигаретный дым. – Лишь скользнула из одной темноты в темноту более глубокую. Хорошая смерть. Счастливое, беззаботное детство.  
  
Старая Мэгги, Мэгги, которая вернулась бы к Марти, забыв о своих мечтах и амбициях взамен на иллюзию кукольного домика – не поняла бы того, что сказал Раст.  
  
Профессор по философии говорил, что современный мир в большинстве случаев построен на христианской морали и этике. Классический гуманизм вырос из христианский догм. Вестфальская система, фундамент международных отношений – оттуда же. Капитализм берет начало от протестантизма. Социализм напоминает идеалы ордена францисканцев. Религия – это политика. Вера – это философия и дело личное, потому что в зависимости от конфессии и собственного жизненного пути у каждого свой Бог. Мэгги смотрела на мужчину, который манил ее, как море манит моряка, и видела безутешного отца, от горя разучившегося плакать. Только самый отчаявшийся будет искать утешения в смерти, поэтому Мэгги не стала ничего говорить о своих дочерях, хотя могла бы. Осталась при своем мнении, но вслух согласилась.  
  
 **1** **2** **.** ****  
В 2002 Мэгги уже была практикующим хирургом, неопытным и едва окончившим ординатуру. Одри поступила в медицинский колледж; ее интересовала гинекология. Марти менял подружек. Мэгги искала все отговорки на свете, чтобы ночевать на кровати с Растом.  
Одри, конечно, ее раскусила.  
  
– Мам, а с кем ты сейчас встречаешься?  
  
Мэгги со вздохом подумала, что ответить. Девочки все еще жили с бабушкой и дедушкой, которые воспитывали их любя, но справедливо. Ей, конечно, было совестно, (всегда немного совестно), что она не так много проводила время с ними, как могла бы (она старалась). Но Мэгги уже не могла без Раста, не хотела без Раста. Раст был рядом, когда Мэгги впервые спасла пациента. Он был рядом, когда Мэгги впервые проиграла смерти за операционным столом. Он часто молчал, и иногда говорил невпопад абсурдные вещи, но Мэгги _(_ _тоже_ _)_ смотрела на Раста и видела Раста.  
  
Она подарила ему на день рождения кружку, разрисованную под звездное небо, _(конечно,_ _Раст_ _рассказывал про Аляску)_. Звезды были снаружи и внутри: Млечный Путь, Гончие Псы, Волосы Вероники, Орёл, и другие. Мэгги много потратила на один только подарок под заказ, но одно только выражение лица Раста с отголоском детского восхищения стоило этого. Раст – аскет, не сильно привязанный к материальному миру, но кружку оставил.  
  
– Есть один парень, – призналась дочери Мэгги. – Только вас пока рано знакомить.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Он … необычный человек, – _( умудренный зверь на страже еще более страшных зверей)_ _._ – Скажем так, мы с ним к этому еще не готовы.  
  
Всего неделю спустя Марти приволок в дом дедушки и бабушки Одри, которая практиковала гинекологию с двумя парнями (хорошо, что дедушка и бабушка были в театре). Он дал ей пощечину. Марти был уставшим и разозленным, он не контролировал себя, это было понятно; _(он винил себя_ _в том_ _, что мало проводил времени с Одри, что не доглядел_ _и не уберег_ _)_.  
У него сорвалось с языка, что дочка пошла в свою в мать.  
 _(Мэгги помнит, как он носил ее на руках по всему дому, как занимался с ней любовью на кровати, столе, кухонной тумбе; он говорил ей, ты моя самая ненаглядная, я тебя никогда не обижу)._  
Мэгги сказала ему убираться.  
  
На следующий день Раст приехал к ней с офисными коробками и синяком под глазом. Он уволился.  
Через пару месяцев они оформили гражданский брак.  
  
  



End file.
